1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a technology for transmitting partial compression-coded image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-200145 includes a display unit for displaying an image, a frame memory area for temporarily storing an image for displaying the image on the display part, a determination unit for determining whether the image to be displayed on the display unit is stored in the frame memory area or not, an image request unit for requesting transmission of the image to a server device when the determination unit determines that the image is not stored in the frame memory area, an image reception unit for receiving the image transmitted from the server device, a memory control unit for storing the image received by the image reception unit into the frame memory area, and a display control unit for controlling so that the image stored in the frame memory area is displayed on the display unit.
A system in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-213273 determines whether an instruction for enlarged display of an image displayed on a display unit is not less than a predetermined magnification ratio. When it is determined that the instructed magnification ratio is the predetermined magnification ratio or higher, the system requests a server device to transmit a server-enlarged image enlarged to the predetermined magnification ratio, receives the server-enlarged image transmitted from the server device, and stores the received server-enlarged image in a frame memory area for temporarily storing the image in order to display the image on the display unit. On the other hand, when it is determined that the instructed magnification ratio is less than the predetermined magnification ratio, the system calculates a client-enlarged image in which the image stored in the frame memory area is enlarged at the predetermined magnification ratio, and controls the display unit to display the server-enlarged image stored in the frame memory area or the calculated client enlarged image.